


OUAT James Bond Characters

by ml101



Series: OUAT - James Bond Style [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 007!Gold, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a character guide per James Bond movie that I have turned into a OUAT AU. Feel free to also comment with your suggestion for the full fics that I am currently writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast for OUAT World Is Not Enough

Rumple as Bond

Belle as Dr. Jones

Regina as M

David as Charles (MI6 chief of staff)

Mary Margaret as Moneypenny

Glass as Tanner

Whale as Q

Jefferson as R

Killian as Renard

Cora as Elektra

Moe as Zukovsky

Gaston as Zukovsky's right hand man

Graham as King

Milah as Renard's assasin (the one that kills King)

Zozo as Davidov

Ruby as Dr. Molly (the one who gives Bond a clean bill of health)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wants other characters to be seen, I'd gladly make room. The full World Is Not Enough fic is already in the works.


	2. Casino Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast for OUAT Casino Royale

Rumple as Bond

Belle as Vesper

Mary Margaret as M

Killian as Le Chiffre

Whale as Mathis

Jefferson as Felix Leiter

Graham as Mr White

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wants other characters to be seen, I'd gladly make room.


	3. Quantum of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast for OUAT Quantum of Solace

Rumple as Bond

Belle as Vesper

Gaston as Vesper’s boyfriend

Mary Margaret as M (though I am thinking of changing this to Maleficent)

Regina as Camille Montes

Zelena as Greene (male version)

Whale as Mathis

Jefferson as Felix Leiter

Cora as Leiter's boss (male version)

Ruby as Fields

Spencer as General Medrano

Leroy as Q

Robin as Tanner

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering writing a full version of this once World Is Not Enough full version is done


	4. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast for Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need suggestions for this one!

 

 

Rumple as Bond

Belle as Moneypenny

Henry as Q

Moe as Mallory

Maleficent as M

Blue as Silva

August Booth as Tanner

 

So I went with Mal as M and damn cried when I wrote that damn scene. Skyfall is up!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast for Spectre

Rumple as Bond

Belle as Madeleine Swann

Moe as Mr White

Killian as M

Regina as Eve

Henry as Q

August as Tanner

Isaac as C

Peter Pan as Oberhauser

Felix as Hinx

 

Yup, you read right, this time I am going to make Killian M! :)


End file.
